There exists a need for improved formulations and methods for reducing the rate of blood sedimentation for a time sufficient for storage, transport, and shipping for research, diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
The present invention relates generally to the reduction of sedimentation rate of one or more erythrocytes in a blood sample. In particular, the invention relates to formulations, compositions, articles of manufacture, kits and methods for the reduction of erythrocyte sedimentation rate in a blood sample.